Usually, the pre-assembly of the different sections of a concrete wind turbine tower is carried out in the vicinity of the foundation of said tower.
In order to implement said pre-assembly, metallic assembly platforms are placed on one or several concrete slabs that are manufactured in-situ as part of the civil works destined to the adaptation of the vicinity of the wind farm and carried out prior to the installation of the wind turbines.
Subsequently, in order to implement the pre-assembly of the different concrete tower sections, the pre-assembly of complete sections can be carried out by joining segments, executing the vertical joints between them on the ground in the vicinity of the base of the tower and later assembling the sections on top of each other. Said method greatly facilitates the assembly of the tower, by carrying out most of the operations on the ground. This is the procedure protected by U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,766B2. Said assembly procedure comprises two stages:
A stage for the pre-assembly of sections, in which the segments that form a section are assembled at the base of the tower and the vertical concrete joints are executed between segments, and
A hoisting and stacking stage in which the already pre-assembled sections are placed one on top of the other.
The present invention solves the previous drawbacks associated with concrete slabs, which are manufactured in-situ as part of the civil works for the adaptation of the vicinity of the wind farm and carried out prior to the installation of the wind turbines.